Stimpson Cemetery, Athens Township, Calhoun County, Michigan, USA
Stimpson Cemetery, Athens Township, Calhoun County, Michigan, USA General * Sign * General View (from NE to SW) Grave List Guide: Graves generally photographed and transcribed from SW to NE. Family Plot marker, Graves 1 through 3 (inclusive), inscription: N.S. Outman :Grave 1 - Mother, Maria Fulton, 1825 - 1908 :Grave 2 - Pheobe, wife of N.S. Outman, 1851 - 1884 :Grave 3 - Delbert, D.A. Outman, 1880 - 1931 Grave 4 - artifact, unknown if grave marker Grave 5 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 6 - artifact, appears to be portion of grave marker, illegible Grave 7 - artifacts, appear to be grave/foot marker bases Grave 8 - if grave markers Grave 9 - illegible Grave 9(i) - illegible Grave 10, two names on one marker, common inscription: Blessed are the dead who die in the Lord ::Grave 10a - Reynolds Sweet, Died Mar. 20, 1876, Aged 73 Y'rs ::Grave 10b - Nancy, his wife, Died ? 13, 1887, Aged 86 Y'rs, Grave 11 - Francis, son of ?.W & ? Baker, Died ?1, 1860, AE. 3 yrs 6 m's Grave 12 - illegible Grave 13 - with foot-marker inscribed: C.N.M. Grave 14 - Carrie N., daughter of L.A. & C. Mason, Died June 1?, 18?, AE. ? y ? 8 mo. 2? Grave 15 - Lois L., daughter of ?A. & C. Mason, Died ? 22, 188? 6 ? foot-marker inscribed: L.L.M. Grave 16 - illegible Grave 17 - illegible Grave 18, three names on one marker :Grave 18a - Ca? July ? June 30 ? :Grave 18b - Lewis A., 188? - 1918 :Grave 18c - Nester S., 1864 - 1920 Grave 19 - illegible Grave 20 - Phillip Mellen, Died Feb. 26, 1874, Aged ? y'rs ? mo. 19 d's. foot-marker inscribed: P.M. Grave 21 - Aurora, wife of ?, Died ?eb. 13, 1888, AE. 76 y's, 4 mo, 25 d's. ? love ? illegible foot-marker Grave 22, with foot-marker - illegible Family Plot marker, Graves 23 through 26 (inclusive), inscription: Watkins :Grave 23 - Lewis R., 1856 - 1922 :Grave 24 - Clara B., 1857 - 1921 :Grave 25 - Lulah M., dau. of L.R. & C.B. Watkins, 1889 - 1905 : Grave 26 - Leo R., son of L.R. & C.B. Watkins, 1893 - 1893 Family Plot marker, Grave 27 (inclusive), inscription: Rogers : Grave 27 - In memory of William C., son of S.D. & M. Rogers, ?he enlis? in his country's service, Sept. 23, 1861, ? battery light artillery Capt. ? to visit his ? died ? home in Chicag Sept. 8, 18? AE 23 y'rs 6 m's & 2 d's ? views: A, B, C, D Grave 28 - illegible Grave 29 - illegible Grave 30 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 31 - ? AE. 18 y'rs 4 m's & 8 d's. ? Grave 32 - Nathan L. Pepper, Died Apr. 25, 1874, Aged 71 years 2 mo. 3 d. Grave 33 - Perry, son of D.W. & L. Smith, Died Oct. 5, 1863, AE. 5 M'os. Grave 34 - Lena, daughof D.W. & L. Smith, Died June 29, 1862, AE. 1 y' ? Family Plot marker, Graves 35 through 38 (inclusive), inscription: Woodruff :first inscription - Albert M., Died Feb. 3, 1909, AE. ? & 9 m's. :second inscription - Saphina S., Died Aug. 7, 1860, AE. 4 y's & 2 m's :third inscription - Nelson D. Woodruff, Died Mar. 3, 1888, Aged 61 y's & 6 m's, in life ? in death lamented :fourth inscription - Sophia, his wife, Died Mar. 12, 1905, Aged 78 y's. :Grave 35 - Albert :Grave 36 - Father :Grave 37 - Mother :Grave 38 - Saphina Grave 39 - Orrin Outman, 1820 - 1876 Grave 40 - Jonah Outman ? foot-marker inscribed: J.O. Grave 41 - illegible Grave 42, with a human artifact appearing to be foot-marker base - ? Died Apr. 13, 1853, AE. 58 y'rs 10 ? & ? Grave 43 - ? 10 y'r ? foot-marker inscribed: J.V. Grave 44 - Rob't Willcox, CO. ? Family Plot marker, Graves 45 & 46 (inclusive), inscription: Richmond :: first inscription - Thomas Richmond, Born ? 18?4 - left blank on marker ::second inscription - Ann, his wife, Born Aug. 30, 1825, Died Dec. ?, 18? :Grave 45 - Father :Grave 46 - Mother Family Plot marker, Graves 47 through 49 (inclusive), inscription: Cullen ::first inscription - Mathew Cullen, 1819 - 186? ::second inscription - Mary A., his wife, 1822 - 1903 :Grave 47 - Father :Grave 48 - Mother :Grave 49 - Mathew W. Cullen, Died April 23, 1861, Aged 42 years, gone but not forgotten Family Plot marker, Grave 50 (inclusive), inscription: Hart :first inscription - Susan ?, wife of W.?.?. Hart, Born ? 1?, 1816, Died ? 19, 188?, Aged 73 ? :second inscription - Eilas ?. Hart, Died May 6, 1883, Aged 29 y'rs 3 ? :third inscription - Lucy E., Died Sept. 2, 187?, AE. ? :fourth inscription - William R. Hart, Died May 28, 1883, Aged 70 y'rs. :fifth inscription - ? garet ?, Died Feb. 24, 1843, Aged ? y'r ? M's ? :Grave 50 - Luci ? Eliza, daughter of W.T.?. & S. Hart, died Sept. 7, 185? Grave 51 - Harriet, wife of Smith Rogers, Died Nov. 8, 1854, AE. 35 y'rs 10 mo & 4 d's. ? foot-marker inscribed: H.R. Grave 52 - Allice V., dau of ? & ? Mellen, Died Nov. 3, , AE. 1 yr ? foot-marker inscribed: A.V.M. Grave 53 - with two foot-markers, one inscribed: C.? Grave 54, viewed from foot-marker - with foot-marker inscribed: L.M.D. Grave 55, with illegible foot-marker - ?rove, son of A. & A. Outman, Died Apr. 1, 1860, AE. 1 y'r ? m's 7 days Grave 56, with illegible foot-marker - Albertus, son of A. & A. Outman, Died July 6, 1868, Aged 9 ? Grave 57 - ?, Died June 29, 1873, Aged 79 Y'rs. Grave 58, with illegible foot-marker - Parna, wife of ?b? Smith, Died Feb. 8, 1870 Grave 59, with illegible foot-marker - Alonzo E. Bruce, Died Apr. 1, 1881, Aged 34 y's 3 m's & 19 d's ? up of epitaph Grave 60 - Father, Mother Grave 61, two names on one marker :Grave 61a - John More, Mar. 27, 1810 - ? 13, 1893 :Grave 61b - Ann More, Sept. 17, ?5 - Sept. 15, 1893 Grave 62, two names on one marker, common inscription: Moore :Grave 62a - William C. Moore, 184? - ?97 :Grave 62b - Jennie Moore Adams, 185? - ?07 Grave 63 - Ivia A. Moore, 1886 - 1898 Grave 64 - Little Johnny, son of ? & ? Moore, Died Sept. 23, 18?1, ? Mo. ? up of epitaph Grave 65 - Gone home, John B. Rog ? foot-marker inscribed: J.B.R. Grave 66, two names on one marker, common inscription: Rogers :Grave 66a - Elizur S., 1847 - 1922 :Grave 66b - Amerlia, 18?7 - 192? Grave 67 - At rest, J?a ? JOR & ? Rog?, Died ? 18? Grave 68, with illegible foot-marker - ? 's. 6. M ? Tread ? this ? not the ? Grave 69 - with foot-marker inscribed: W.S.R. Grave 70 - Gone home, William S. ? foot-marker inscribed: ?.M.R. Grave 71, with illegible foot-marker - William M. Searles, Died ? 188?, Aged 74 y's ? Grave 72 - Phebe, wife of Walter Farman, Died Feb. 22, 18?, AE. 72 y'rs 9 ? first foot-marker inscribed: W.F. second foot-marker inscribed: P.F. Grave 72(i) - human artifact Grave 73 - Jno. Cullen, CO. K., 7 MICH. INF. Grave 74 - Parker H. Brownell, Died Mar. 6, 1885, Aged 51 Y's. 11 Mo. & 21 D's, gone but not forgotten; Brownell up Grave 75 - Mother, Melissa L., 1842 - 1925 Grave 76 - Father, Parker H., 1833 - 1885 Grave 77 - Harriet, wife of Harvey Brownell, Died ? Grave 78 - Hervey Brownell, Died Feb. 27, 1858, Aged 61 Yrs. 6 Ms & 18 Ds. Grave 79, with foot-marker - Levi W., son of ? Grave 80 - Charles E. Outman, Michigan, PFC US Marine Corps, Vietnam PH, April 12, 1950 - May 8, 1969 Grave 81 - Edgar Royal Outman, US Army, World War II, Mar. 30, 1913 - Nov. 19, 1994 Family Plot marker, Graves 82 and 83 (inclusive), inscription: Outman :Grave 82 - Mary, 1854 - 1911 : Grave 83 - Hugh, 1847 - 1927 Grave 84, two names on one marker, common inscription: Outman, Married 1898 ::Grave 84a - Belle, 1879 - 1955 ::Grave 84b - ?rwin, 1875 - 1961 Grave 85, two names on one marker, common inscription: Putman :Grave 85a - Lottie A., wife of Peter Outman, Died ?8, 1897, Aged 4? yrs :Grave 85b - Louie C., Died July 13, 1899, Aged 17 yrs & 8 M? Grave 86 - Louie foot-marker inscribed: L.C.P. Grave 87, two names on one marker, common inscription: Bunn :Grave 87a - George Bunn, Died Sept. 29, 1885, Aged 58 Y'rs. :Grave 87b - Joseph J., son of G. & H. Bunn, Died Apr. 3, 1884, Aged 23 Y'rs. Grave 88 - Charles Grave 89 - J.J. Bunn Grave 90 - Mother Grave 91, with foot-marker - Carl W. Putnam, Michigan, PVT. US Army, December 5 ? Family Plot marker, Graves 92 (inclusive), inscription: Outman :first inscription - ?, David J. Outman, Died Apr. 11, 1898, Aged 59 Y's 7 M's & 16 D's. :Grave 92 - illegible Grave 93, with illegible foot-marker - Grace Grave 94, with human artifact which appears to be foot-marker base - Frances M., wife of J.M. Becraft, Died Mar. 28, 1858, Aged 27 Yrs. 8 M's. & ? D's. Grave 95 - Earl, son of C.E. & S.L. Stri?kland, Died Nov. 11, 1871, Aged 1 y'r. & 10 mo's. ? Grave 96, two names on one marker, common inscription is illegible ::Grave 96a - Cornelious C. Cuyler, Died, Dec. 29, 1860, Aged 63 Ys & Mo. 25 D. ::Grave 96b - Bubannah, wife of C.C. Cuyler, Died Feb. 15, 1861, Aged 60 Ys. 7 Mo ? D. Grave 97, two names on one marker, common inscription: Ferris ::Grave 97a - Geo. M. Ferris, Born Oct. 8, 1824, Died May 13, 1899 ::Grave 97b - Eliza Ansley, wife of Geo. M. Ferris, Born May 20, 1825, Passed to spirit life Mar. 26, 1894. Grave 97(i) - Mother Grave 97(ii) - Father Grave 98 - Cyrus A., son of Elliot & Chloe Stimpson, Died Sept. 18, 1850, Aged 2 Y'rs Grave 99 - Elliot Stimpson, 1805 - 1885 Grave 100 - Chloe Stimpson, 1807 - 1883 Grave 101, with foot-marker - Our mother ? Grave 102, with foot-marker - ? W?S ?, Died Apr. 12, 18?0, Aged 69 Ys. 2 Mo. (a walking stick) Grave 103 - Peter Petnam, Died Feb. 26, 1842, Aged ?1 y'rs 6 m's & 6 d's Grave 104 - ? Holy Bible, Peter Putnam, Jr., Died Apr. 23, 1875, Aged 72 Yrs 3 M's & 15 d's, Sleep on dear father ? God called you home ? Grave 105 - ? wife of Peter Putnam, Jr., Died May 29, 1873, Aged 65 Y'rs 9 Mo's & 19 d's. Grave 106 - Cyrus A. Putnam, Born ? 20, 1820, died Nov. 7, 1913. Grave 107 - Clara M., wife of Cyrus A. Putname, Died May 11, 1886, Aged 59 Yrs 7 m'o 26 Ds Grave 108 - illegible Grave 109, with human artifact which appears to be foot-marker base - Our mother, Susan, wife of John Sheets, Died Mar. 7, 1888 Grave 110, with two foot-markers - John Webley Sheets ? Grave 111 - Infant children of L.R. & G.B. Watkins, 1881 & 1883 Grave 112 - Abby Jane Morley, late wife of S. Munson, Died July 19, 1869, AE. 45 y'rs 1 m'o & 17 d's. ? foot-marker inscribed: ?.J.M. Grave 113 - Maria, wife of Alex. Morrow, Died Mar. 5, 1885, AE. 88 Y'rs, 2 Mo. 14 D. ? Grave 114 - illegible Grave 115, two names on one marker, with two foot-markers, common inscription: Putnam, rest in peace ::Grave 115a - George G. Putnam, Died July 4, 1862, Aged 33 yrs, 11 Mos, & 9 Ds. ::Grave 115b - Elizabeth G., his wife, late wife Peter S. Putnam, Died May 24, 1899, Aged 68 y'rs 3 Mos & 9 Ds Grave 116 - ? Died Sept. 2, 1855 Grave 117 - ? Born May 20, 1854, Aged 6 Weeks Grave 118 - Phylinda ?, Born Aug. 30, 1851 Grave 119 - Mary Ann, daughter of A & L. Miller, Died April 6, 1863, AE. ? 10 m's ?s Grave 120 - ? Lucy A., betrothed wife of B.H. Stimpson, Died June 30, 1864, AE. 21 y's 5 mo. & 9 days Grave 121, two names on one marker, common inscription: Rogers ::Grave 121a - Ellen ?, wife of Francis M. Rogers, Born Dec. ? 1845 ::Grave 121b - Francis M. Rogers, Born Jan. 2, 1846 Grave 121(i) - Ellen Grave 121(ii) - illegible Grave 122 - Noah Clark, Died Oct. 27, 1862, Aged 34 yrs. 7 ? & 15 ds foot-marker inscribed: N.C. Grave 123 - Isaac Best, Died ? 22, 1860, AE. 78 y? 1 m? & 11 ds Grave 124 - ? Died Nov. 12, 1863 ? Grave 125, two names on one marker, common inscription: Outman :Grave 125a - Almira, dau of Albert Outman, 1833 - 1886 : Grave 125b - Albert Outman, 1821 - 1904, Co? 12 Mich. Inf Grave 126 - With joy I meet Thee, Henry Becket, Died Mar. 6, 1876, Aged 76 Yrs 8 M's & 23 D's, ? day since we parted. And now I follow thee, But I've been blest with One true heart, And ?is? foot-marker inscribed: H.B. of epitaph Grave 127 - ?, Girtrude, wife of H. Becket ? foot-marker inscribed: G.B. Grave 128 - James H., son of H. & A. Beck? Grave 129 - Amanda, daughter of J. & A. Riley, Died Apr. 4, 1850, Aged 1 year ? Grave 130 - ?sa ?smer ? Grave 131 - ? H. Grave 132 - Frankie C., son of L.A. & M.E. Crittenden, Died Aug. 8, 1876, AE. 1 y. 11m. 20 d's. ? loved him ? Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); all graves transcribed and photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 29 September 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Cemeteries in Calhoun County, Michigan